


Ben 10 Negaverse

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Multi, Will Add Characters As Story Goes On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Ben's living a normal life with his wife and son Max, named after Grandpa Max. When the mysterious Negaverse Glove comes into contact with his son, and refuses to let go, Ben and Julie are forced to let him transform into the species of the fugitives trapped inside the Negaverse. What secrets could it hold that the instruction manual doesn't tell them?





	1. The Negaverse Part 1

“Give me… the Negaverse…” a woman’s voice growled from the shadows of a laboratory.

“I can’t…” an old alien man bearing blue skin and an squid-shaped head squeaked.

“Why not…? Did I not pay you great money to build it?!” the voice roared as blue eyes shined through the darkness.

“It was foolish of me to make it in the first place… it can trap anyone and everyone if the wearer chooses… the only one who would be safe is the wearer of the Omnitrix… plus I don’t have it.” he replied.

“What?! Where did you put it?!” the woman asked seeming to be in a frenzied state now.

“I sent it away on an asteroid along the Galacta Belt… never to be seen again else risk your ship being destroyed by the sheer speed the belt rotates and moves at…” he replied nervously.

“I will retrieve it if I must destroy that belt… but first I’m going to go with my original plan of taking care of you now that it’s done instead of finalizing the payment process… for double crossing me!” the woman growled as neon pink teeth shined through the darkness joining the eyes.

On Earth, one year later, Ben Tennyson was living happily with his wife Julie and eight-year-old son Max. Ben hadn’t needed to use the Omnitrix since their wedding, so it remained in a secure case in the basement. He enjoyed telling stories of what he did wearing it to Max though. Max ate up every single story, especially since his mother confirmed that they really happened. The kids at school liked to bully him though, because he thoroughly believed aliens existed like in his parents’ stories. Things were normal one summer day as he played in the back yard. He had on his usual blue sneakers, blue shorts, white short-sleeved shirt, blue vest, and angel necklace his mother got him for his birthday. He was on the swingset when all of a sudden a red spacecraft crashed in the sand box.

The cockpit opened and an Kineceleran with a horrid wound in her side leapt out gasping to breathe. Max was frozen, not knowing whether to call for help or try to help her. She crawled to him and grabbed his right wrist trying to remain conscious.

“T-The Negaverse… keep it safe… safe… from… Tekala…” she gasped before finally falling.

Max couldn’t move or even speak from the shock. An alien crashed into his back yard and died after giving some kind of warning. His right hand then began to feel warmer than his left. He glanced down and gasped seeing a black ooze with purple veins in it spreading to form a fingerless glove bearing a strange symbol made using triangles and squares on the back of the hand. It was strange… it almost felt like the glove had a pulse.

“Max, there you are. Want to play some catch?” Ben laughed opening the sliding glass door before dropping the baseball he was holding in shock seeing the crashed ship and dead alien.

“D-Dad…” was all that Max could squeak out.

Ben lifted Max and carried him into the house. He then hurried to the basement inputting the keycode to get to the Omnitrix. He took a deep breath before putting it back on.

“I hope I don’t actually need to use it…” he spoke to himself hurrying back upstairs.

Out the window he saw many drones coming into the atmosphere. The ship was being followed after all. Were they after the glove on Max’s hand? Max had already bent numerous pieces of silverware trying to get it off, but it had become skin tight save the faceplate against his attempts.

“We gotta go, Max.” Ben told him carrying him to the family van.

He safely buckled Max in and then got in the driver’s seat starting the van. He drove trying to appear inconspicuous to the ships, but it was obvious that they were tracking the glove and not the alien ship. Max was still trying to pry off the glove as Ben eventually sped up upon reaching the highway out of town. He wanted to deal with them as far away from town as possible, but they had other ideas as they began opening fire.

“Max, brace yourself for a rough trip.” Ben warned as he took the off ramp to a dirt road and then purposely turned off the road to start driving through a corn field startling Max.

One of the ships then launched a drone that landed in front of the van causing them to ram into it head on making Max scream as part of the windshield shattered. Ben rubbed his neck due to the pain the whiplash caused and gasped seeing the drone begin to expand into a mech-like being.

“Max, out of the car, out of the car!” Ben shouted unbuckling both of their seat belts so they can hurry out the doors narrowly avoiding being smashed.

“Hand over the Negaverse.” the drone ordered turning toward Max, who couldn’t move due to fear paralyzing his legs.

“Pick on someone your own size.” Ben told it before turning into Chromastone sucker punching the drone knocking it flying back.

“D-Dad…?” Max squeaked.

“Yes, it’s me, Max. Let me take care of this guy and those ships and… I’ll take the van to the Kevin’s for repairs…” Chromastone groaned looking at how damaged the van was.

The drone then grabbed him from behind and slammed him on the van. Chromastone continued to fight the drone as Max found the strength to stand and flee. His path was cut off by another drone landing and transforming.

“Going somewhere?” the drone cackled.

“Dad!” Max cried as Chromastone knocked the first drone flying again.

“Oh come on…” he growled unleashing an energy beam knocking the second drone over letting Max run in another direction.

Max reached the road and bumped into someone knocking him on his butt. When he looked up it was a tall fit woman wearing a black full-body suit bearing white designs on the chest and stomach, white knee-length boots, elbow-length white gloves, and a helmet hiding all features of her head and face.

“You aren’t going to use the Negaverse to help him?” she asked in a distorted voice, likely due to her helmet.

“W-What is the Negaverse?!” Max cried.

“The glove on your hand is the Negaverse, it’s what those drones are after. Think of it as a mobile prison for the most dangerous aliens in the known universe, at least that was the initial idea for it. In the wrong hands it’d make the wearer the ultimate master of disguise.” she told him.

“I… even if I wanted to help I don’t know how…” Max sniffled.

“Then let me show you exactly how it works. It’s like your dad’s watch…” she told him kneeling down.

She pressed a purple node near the faceplate and it rose. The symbol then made a sun-like transformation showing different aliens, like the Omnitrix. She looked at the drones, then scrolled through the aliens stopping at one that seemed to be made completely out of stone. With a sinister chuckle she pressed the faceplate down. All at once Max felt weird…

His body grew to be ten feet tall as his clothing turned into a black and purple short-sleeved onesie. His eyes turned solid gold as his mouth vanished. His flesh then completely petrified turning into a congregation of boulders, rocks, and pebbles. His hands went from five fingers to three as he let out a very loud roar of rage in a deep grown-up voice.

“TITAN!!!” he roared slamming his fists on the ground making two craters.

“Well ‘Titan’... your dad’s in trouble.” she told him pointing to Chromastone being knocked between three drones.

He turned to look and his fury grew at the sight. Roaring, he charged at them picking up momentum fast smashing into one of the drones completely busting it. He grabbed another by the head and crushed it making the third back up.

“Backup! Send in backup!” it cried before Titan smashed it with both fists.

“Max…?” Chromastone asked as he reverted into Ben.

“Daaaaaaaaad…” Titan sighed getting on his knees in front of him.

“It’s okay, Max, I’m fine.” Ben told him comfortingly rubbing Titan’s left set of knuckles.

All of a sudden numerous energy bullets hit Titan’s back making him roar in anger standing back up. He turned looking to the sky seeing many ships flying in. Growling he slammed his palm onto the ground making a colossal stone arm burst from the ground and slap the ships from the air falling apart in the process. Ben was left speechless as Titan continued to roar in anger and frustration seeing more ships coming. He continued pounding the ground making more and more rocks fly up smashing into the ships. When the last one had fallen he was breathing heavily, and then stomped his foot skewering a ship that tried to be sneaky behind him with a stone spire.

“Max… can you even change back...?” Ben asked as a strange two-sound alarm began to sound getting slower until a flash of purple light silenced it and made Ben think fast catching a now sleeping Max.

“Bravo, bravo!” the woman’s voice laughed as she clapped.

“Who are you?” Ben asked taking a step back from her.

“The one person in the known universe that isn’t seeking to keep the Negaverse for themselves. I also know how it works and who made it.” she replied.

“Then you’re going to start explaining… as soon as I get the van to Kevin so he can fix it… again.” Ben told her.


	2. The Negaverse Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has the mysterious woman explain in detail what the Negaverse is.

After Ben had the van towed to Kevin’s garage, he had the woman follow him to Kevin’s house next door. Kevin was curious about the Negaverse as well, especially since Max still hadn’t woken up yet and it was well after sunset. Ben had to leave an explanation for their absence at the house for Julie first though.

“First, the actual place called the Negaverse is a pocket dimension built within a matrix similar to the Omnimatrix. It was devised as a way to imprison the known universe’s greatest criminals with no hope of escape. At least, it started that way.” she told them.

“How about a self-introduction first?” Ben asked.

“Earth formalities… fine. I am Ghijakera, but to make it easier you can shorten it to Kera. My species is secret for personal reasons. I was the assistant of the madman who made the Negaverse a reality.” she replied with a heavy sigh.

“So she personally had a hand in its creation…” Kevin mumbled to himself.

“I only procured the materials the professor asked for. It was only after he succeeded in making it and seeing what it was truly capable of that he regretted it. In his pursuit of a way to make the galaxy safer… he’d simultaneously invented a way to make it far more dangerous.” Kera told him.

“If it imprisons dangerous aliens then why is it dangerous?” Ben asked.

“It can imprison ANY alien, good or bad, if the wearer wants to. The professor had a friend that’d come by now and again. He was still mad with the power it’d shown, and he wanted to show his friend how it worked… and accidentally imprisoned them in the Negaverse. That was what snapped him out of it, or at least what started to snap him out of it. He kept going on and on about how he’ll never forgive himself.” she replied with a heavy sigh.

“So, you’ve only played the pronoun game for the past few minutes. Who is the creator?” Kevin asked.

“Professor Brign Soltar. He’s deceased now… but he left me the instruction manual to the Negaverse. The one who commissioned the Negaverse’s creation was Tekala Norn, a notorious space pirate.” she replied.

“He just obeyed her because she threw money his way?” Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

“He was obsessed with surpassing his rival, Azmuth, who I’m sure that you’re more than acquainted with. She prodded that nerve with a sadist tongue… she kept at it until he finally snapped and agreed to make it. He couldn’t take being upstaged anymore…” she replied.

“So, the Negaverse was designed… to upstage the Omnitrix?” Ben asked looking at his wrist.

“Not just upstage, but to outperform it in every conceivable way. Whether it can do that… has of yet to be seen.” Kera told him.

“How do we take it off?” Kevin asked.

“You don’t. It decides to leave.” Kera replied.

“How does that work?” Ben asked.

“The material it was made from mimics lifeforms need for companionship, so it will refuse to leave its host if they do not mind it being attached. The professor never said what it was, but that’s what he told me it did. Azmuth would be able to tell you in an instant, more than likely.” she replied.

“Now why isn’t Max waking up?” Ben asked with a stern look.

“The Negaverse links the psyche of the host and the prisoners within the matrix. Their past becomes revealed to the host and the host’s past becomes revealed to them, deepening the connection between them. The deeper the connection, the more powerful the transformed state will be. His extended case of unconsciousness is a result of fatigue as a first-time host and its toll on a boy his age, so he should recover by sunrise. At least that’s what the manual’s cliff notes said.” Kero explained.

“Cliff notes?!” Kevin exclaimed trying to hold back a laugh.

“Where is this manual?” Ben asked.

“On my data pad. I can transfer it to a computer terminal if you wish to read it. You are trustworthy, Ben Tennyson.” Kera replied.

“You knew who Ben was from the start…” Kevin scoffed.

“There’s hardly anyone who doesn’t know who Ben is. You could consider him a galactic celebrity.” Kera told him.

“So how do I make the Negaverse let go of my boy?” Ben asked.

“He has to want it to let go. If he really wanted it to go, it’d have let go the instant it latched onto him. Unconsciously, he wants to do what he was told by whoever gave the Negaverse to him in the first place.” she replied.

“Perfect… means we gotta wait for him to wake up to tell him to take it off.” Kevin scoffed.

“I want to know why you came after it…” Ben told Kera.

“I hoped to get it before Tekala could. Max got it before me, so now I’m going to make sure he guards it like you guard the Omnitrix. There’s also one prisoner I need to ensure he never uses…” she explained.

“That prisoner being?” Kevin asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know its species, but the name is infamous… ‘Void’.” she replied.

“The rumored ‘planet eater’? How’d the professor catch that crook with the Negaverse?” Ben asked in shock.

“More than likely caught him or her off guard. I’ve only ever seen it in action once, and it isn’t explicitly stated how in the manual.” Kera shrugged.

“More mysteries… Julie’s going to kill me when I get home…” Ben sighed.

“The sooner you face the music the sooner she’ll forgive you.” Kevin told him.

“I will return to my ship and meet you here in the morning then. If there’s another attack… I’m sure you can handle it.” Kera spoke standing up.

“You aren’t going to help?” Kevin asked.

“I’d violate too many intergalactic laws if I did that.” she replied before leaving quietly.

Kevin gave Ben and Max a ride home. Ben hadn’t felt so scared coming home in the first hours of the morning since he was still in school. Worse, Max hadn’t woken up yet leaving Ben to do all of the explaining. With a deep breath he opened the front door entering the house. Remarkably there was no sign of Julie, so either she was asleep or was waiting for him to be alone. Remembering Kevin’s words, he tucked Max into bed before entering his own bedroom with a serious case of the shakes. Sitting on the bed in her bathrobe with Pet in her lap was Julie. He knew it, she was mad…

“So… what ‘emergency’ made you need the Omnitrix?” she asked.

“Long story short… Azmuth’s rival made an Omnitrix knockoff that is now attached to Max’s hand and it won’t come off unless Max wants it to come off.” Ben replied.

“Uh-huh. Let me guess: you took the van to get away, got attacked wrecking the van, and then had it explained by an alien at Kevin’s garage before coming home?” Julie speculated.

“It’s like you were there…” Ben told her.

“I bugged Max’s vest.” Julie sighed.

“Why?” Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

“In case something like this happened, Ben. You said it yourself that things like this might happen even after you’ve retired from the hero business. You said if this happened you wouldn’t hide it.” Julie scolded him.

“I know. I’m sorry. On the bright side, since he was bugged that’s a lot of explaining that I don’t have to do myself…” Ben told her.

“Ben…” Julie growled tapping her foot.

“What?” Ben asked in genuine confusion.

“You ARE going to make sure he learns to use it for good aren’t you? From what I heard it’s basically going to be impossible to make him let go of it.” Julie questioned.

“I… don’t think we get a choice. If that space pirate wants it she’s going to keep coming back for it. Brings back bad memories of Vilgax.” he sighed.

“From the sound of things, the Omnitrix isn’t strong enough.” Julie told him.

“I think it’s that this Tekala’s drones are built to handle almost whoever they go up against. Chromastone didn’t seem to hurt them much and I was punching as hard as I could in that form.” Ben replied.

“Are you going to tell Gwen?” Julie asked.

“Later… I’m more than sure she’d hex blast my face if I went ringing her doorbell at this hour.” Ben replied with a sigh.

“Then come get some sleep. You’ve earned it after today. You’re also not going to leave me out of the loop of what happens.” Julie smiled.

“Roger that.” Ben chuckled.


End file.
